


Everything was Golden

by Entangulum_Triangulum



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, BillDip, Captain Bill Cipher, Dipper is 19, Dipper pines first pancakes, He's adorable, Keyhole, M/M, Navy Stanford, Pirate Falls, Possible Mabcifica, Rating Might Change, Slavery, Teeth, Wendy Corduroy - Freeform, cabin boy Dipper, pirate, pyronica - Freeform, slowish burn, the journal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entangulum_Triangulum/pseuds/Entangulum_Triangulum
Summary: For the first 16 years of his life Dipper had spent it trapped in the slave trade. After being purchased by the famous captain "William Alexander Cipher" He travels the world, attempting to solve the mysteries of a strange book he found when he was younger.





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper PIne's let out a long sigh and wiped the sweat from his brow, the 18 year old looked around the ship solemnly. The other crew members sat around, drinking and joking around while he was left to swab the deck. "Man this sucks, they think that just because I'm around they can be lazy." He dipped the mop into the bucket of grimy water and continued his work. " 'Ey Cab'n Boy! Bring us some grog!!" Two obviously drunk crew members called to the brunette, causing him to freeze. His choices were either risk being punished by the captain later, or be beat to a bloody pulp now. Both were equally unenjoyable.

Bill sat in his cabin looking over some of the paperwork that was left after their last visit to the port. It wasn't too bad, but it still bored him to no end. The mindlessness of it was enough alone to get to the blond man. Sighing and pushing himself back in the chair, Bill made his way to the door opening it and heading to the main deck to see how things faired there. He usually let James, the quartermaster, take care of things during this hour, but he was getting a bit restless and decided that a bit if fresh air would do him good. Upon seeing his lazy crew drinking and not working Bill felt his eye twitch. "Alright ya lazy bums! Get off yer asses! Those sails don't work themselves ya know, and neither does the deck!" The dark man barked at the crew. Most of them seemed to stagger around trying to get their bearings before getting to work.

The two who were harassing Dipper glared and shoved the boy onto the ground, causing him to knock the bucket of water over. Even though this was embarrassing it was better than being the only person working. The brunette began to pick himself up, and started to mop up the water, refusing to get the captain even more irritated.  
"Oi! What's this?!" Bill casually walked over the the cabin boy and the two other crew members. He knew that some of his crew were not the nicest nor closest bunch, but he did so hate it when they would make a bigger mess than there was originally. The two men were just deck hands and Bill remember picking them up about a month or two ago. He had a bit of trouble keeping them in line at times, mostly they would harass Long Legs when he was cooking. "I believe we already had a talk about what happens when you interfere with others work, and I hate to repeat myself." Bill was rather close to the two men, his voice low and threatening. The two nodded and apologized to the captain before running off. Looking down at the cabin boy Bill raised his brow. "Ya alright, lad?"

Dipper's cheeks turned a bit pink as he looked at the Captain. "I'm just fine Captain, thank you for getting those two under control." He was always mystified by the man's presence, his dark skin, toned muscles, and multiple scars. "Captain where would you like me to work next? Kitchen, quarters?" Dipper owed his life to the captain, after all he had been on the slave trade for years until the man bought him 3 years ago when he was 16.

The captain merely shrugged. "They have caused trouble before, nothing to big, lad." He noticed how the teen was looking at him, the light dust of pink over his cheeks making the man smile a bit. "Don't worry about it, lad. I saw you working all day, no need to overwork yourself." Bill patted the lads shoulder before moving on to check on the other members, particularly to make sure those two were still behaving.

Dipper sighed in relief, he was honestly worried that the captain would have gotten angry with him for making a mess. With a smile the boy finished the remainder of the deck before putting the mop away and heading towards the kitchen to help Long-Legs. The brunette licked his lips, usually in exchange for helping out Long-Legs would sneak him a portion of the good food for his supper. But that was only when there was plenty to spare.

In the kitchen a fairly petite male was working hard in the kitchen, his attention being caught by the sound of the door opening. Unlike for most o the crew the small man was happy to see the other when he walked into the kitchen. He stood on a box so he could reach the pot that held the gumbo. Normally he wouldn't bother with such a larger vat of food, but it could last for days and it fed everyone quite nicely. If there was one thing about the small red head it was that he was a good cook. The smell of their supper was already permeating the air.

Dipper smiled at the scent and grabbed a small apron from the shelf. "Alright Long legs, please point me to where you would like me to help." The boy smiled and climbed on the box for just a moment to look at what was cooking. "It looks delicious.”

"Well It's almost done, but I suppose ya could help with ta'morrows meal. I need the meat ta be pounded and salted if ya could." The small man pointed to the disk like container that held the meat, a large bag a sea salt was right next to it. The small man continued to stir the contents of the pot.

Dipper smiled and took the large mallet and began to pound the meat one piece at a time. The meat flattening out with each hit of the mallet. He added salt to each piece and placed each finished slice on a plate.

When the short man was done with the supper for the day he turned to Dipper and motioned him to come over to help him pick the pot up to take it to the main table where the crew sat. "Thanks, lad." He grabbed one side of the pot waiting for the other to help him carry it out.

Dipper smiled and lifted the pot up, groaning at how heavy it was. however the two knew that they could make it if they were simply careful with the item. Long Legs practically lifted the pot over his head, his face puffing out and red as they made it to the hall. Once it was set down, Long-Legs patted Dipper on the shoulder in approval. He tucked a red apple in the others back pocket with a smile, careful not to let anyone else see lest they think they can get bribes from him.

Dipper nodded to the man and headed out. Silently waving a thank you to long legs before heading towards his room to eat the apple. After all a reward as small as this was worth it, especially when you were one of the last people to get food. Dipper crawled into his hammock, another hour to go until dinner, and began to quietly eat.

Bill had made his way back to his cabin, Long Legs opening the door to give him his meal for the night, though he paused a moment and this caused Bill to look up. Long legs took a deep breath and gently placed the plate full of food in front of the man. "We need to talk..."


	2. Chapter 2

With everything decided, the crew not knowing what was to happen that night, save a few. It was time. Once most of the crew was there, Bill making sure one in particular was present, the captain stood up getting everyone's attention. "Alright, ya stingy meat-bags! It has come to my attention that one of ya has proven yourself to be one of the crew." He began to walk around looking at each of them, a few of the other members that haven't fully been inducted began to perk up, including the two from earlier. To be an official member of the crew was a rather big deal amongst the sailors, no matter who it was, hell, even Bill was a captain a year before he was made an official member of the crew. The blond man stopped in front of Dipper his eye looking down at the lad before grabbing his arm and pulling him up.

Dipper gasped as he pulled up, a few people applauding him. While some others complained about how a kid had beaten them, and that he was too young. The teenager looked at the captain in confusion and smiled a bit. He knew that being helpful would pay off in multiple ways, he just didn't expect this to be one of them. "Thank you Captain."  
"Don't thank me, lad." Bill flashed a smile at the young man before picking him up and hoisting him up on his shoulders. Most of the crew started to cheer, their minds already clouded in fog by alcohol, some even took to dancing. "Now! Welcome our newest honorary members, lads!" With a few shouts the whole crew began their merry making.

Dipper gasped loudly as he was hoisted up on the tall man's shoulders. Smiling and laughing in excitement. Everyone was dancing and partying, even Dipper, being so excited to be an official member of the crew. Enjoyed a couple of pints of grog. Unfortunately the kid was such a lightweight that even after one he was already acting like some sort of loon. "I can't believe it... out of everyone I get to be a real member of the crew..." The boy let out a drunk chuckle and took a drink of water, Long-Legs having cut him off from the grog after his second drink.

"Ya better believe it, lad." Long Legs patted the teen on his shoulders with a smile. "Ya do more work and put more effort than any lad I ever see, save Sam, but that man it crazy." The bald black man heard his name and the comment and shouted at the small man, to which he just laughed and shrugged it off.

"But I honestly only do what I thought my job is... after all,,," Dipper smiled and looked down, the euphoria that this was really happening settling into his nerves. "I'm a cabin boy, I'm supposed to clean and help out."

The small ginger smiled, remembering his day when he was an official member. It was much different then, but it was still memorable. Bill made his way over to the teen settling down next to him. "Now, lad, how do ya feel?"

Dipper looked over to the captain, his drunken state starting to slowly wear off. "I... I don't know... I feel light headed, like I'm dreaming. But I know this is real." The boy smiled and looked at the sky. "You know... I never got the chance to ask before... what is the official crew name, and as an official member what do I need to do now? Do any of my daily duties change, or are any added to my daily regimen?"

Bill shared a glance at Long Legs before they both started to laugh. "No need to be so serious right now, just celebrate," Long Legs said, something in his voice was very serious, but he was genuine nonetheless. Bill nodded. "Unless you wish to proceed-" Long Legs cut the captain off with a harsh stare, to which Bill shrugged and leaned back.  
Dipper was completely unaware of what they were talking about, but he heard something about proceeding so the boy stood up excitedly and stared at the captain. "Hey hard work and perseverance is what got me here, so I'm okay with proceeding with whatever you have for me."

Bill smirked at the cook who rolled his eyes, but looked at the teen with a sigh. "Good luck, lad. Good luck." He stood up and walked away, Bill following suit, but he motioned Dipper to follow him down to the captain's chambers.

Dipper nodded and quickly hurried after him, following the captain towards his quarters. He was very excited to receive some sort of special assignment as an official member of the crew. "So Captain, what is it that I should do?"

"Sit." Bill pulled out a small wooden chair. He moved over to his desk opening a small box and inspecting the tools inside before closing it and carrying it over to where the teen was. "Do you know what it means to be apart of this crew?"

Dipper looked towards the box with concern, and looked up at the captain. "I don't know the complete meaning of it, but I do know that it means that I am part of a slightly more elite group now.... and that others will most likely be looking towards me for guidance.." Dipper looked back at the captain, hoping that he gave an alright answer.

Bill nodded a bit. "That is true, but that is not all." He set the box down in front of the chair lifting the lid. He pulled out a small knife and a torch, placing them on the ground beside him. "When you become a part of the crew, you are now a part of the family that we have here. Some of the men are just sell-swords, men looking for a bit of passage, but the ones who prove to be more than that get to stay." He stood up pulling his shirt down to show the scar on his chest, it was in the shape of an eye with a line down the center. "Men that join the crew are not just men who work and put forth effort, but it's men who we like, who deserve to be apart of the family." He pointed to the scar on his chest that was over his heart, kinda poetic really.

Dipper stared at the mark in awe, then flinched a little at the sight of the tools. He knew perfectly well that receiving the mark would be painful, however, being part of a real family again would make the pain all worth it. "Give me the mark... I don't care how much it hurts. If... If getting the mark and being a member of the crew means that I can have a family again, then go ahead!"

Bill smiled giving him a pat on the shoulder and cheek. He lit the torch and put the blade through the flame before he snuffed out the flame in a jar the was in the box. "Where do you want it?"

Dipper frowned and took off his shirt, turning around and hugging the back of the chair as tightly as he could. Bracing himself for the pain. "I... I'm not good with the sight of blood... so put it on my back... you can choose whatever spot seems seems best."

Bill nodded and decided that his shoulder blade would do well. He placed the tip of the blade on his shoulder and began to carve through his flesh. The eye came first, then the line. He was rather gentle and did it quickly.

The entire time Dipper clutched onto the chair, tears streaming down his cheeks as the knife sliced and burned his skin at the same time. His body trembled, then relaxed after it was done. His face now red and drenched in sweat and tears. However it was now over, and he wouldn't have to deal with anything like that anytime soon.

Bill grabbed a rag and dabbed the blood away. Once he was satisfied with his work, he grabbed a roll of bandages and started to cover up the mark. With Dipper now marked and bandaged, Bill stood up and put away the tools walking them over to his desk before sliding them back into the drawer. "Ya alright, lad? Do you need anything?"

Dipper slowly looked back towards his captain. "Some water would be nice...." The boy smiled through the pain, then touched his forehead. "Heh now I have two marks... one I was born with and would love to get rid of.... the other one I'm glad to have."

Bill grabbed a cup and filled it with water handing it to the brunette. "What other mark, if you don't mind?"

"Oh ummm it's kind of stupid... it's just my birthmark... I think it's the reason my parents gave both my sister and me up to the slave trade..." He let out a sigh and put a hand on his forehead. "I guess I don't have any reason to hide it... but you better not laugh..." With that the boy lifted up his bangs, revealing the big Dipper on his forehead.

Bill raised a brow, he knelt in front of the other, his fingers trailing over the mark gently. His breath caught in his throat. "The Ursa Major..." Bill looked into the others eyes, letting out a shaky breath. He brought his lips up to the mark placing a small kiss on it before standing up and walking back to his desk.

Dipper was shocked at the kiss, why did the captain decide to do that. He quickly finished his water and sighed, trying his best to hide his happiness. "Captain I'm going to head to bed, I'll be awake and ready to work first thing in the morning." With that the boy left the captains quarters and headed to his room.

Bill nodded and stayed silent as he too decided to get some rest. It had been an interesting day. One he may have to ponder over in his sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper woke up at dawn, groaning softly at the splitting headache his hangover had brought to him, and at the pain on his shoulder. He groaned, not even bothering to put on a shirt due to the sharp pain the mark brought him.

He quickly made his way up on deck, everyone else was sleeping in due to the celebrations of the night before. The brunette was spending his morning, picking up pieces of glass and mopping sticky sweet rum off the floor.

The captain, always being an early riser had also managed to wake up at sunrise in spite of the activities that were brought about last night. Bill walked past Dipper patting him on the back. The cabin boy let out a soft groan as a sharp pain ran down his back, causing Bill to immediately turn around. "Sorry, I forgot that it was there, lad," Bill said a bit apologetically

Dipper shook his head and smiled. "No no, this is to be expected from a party like last nights." The brunette continued to mop at the deck, sighing relief when he heard moans and groans under the deck. The rest of the crew was finally waking up.

Bill nodded and walked off to do his own chores, which was more or less wake up his sleepy crew at the moment.

Dipper continued to work, finishing his own chores as the rest of the crew began to wake up. Some of them glared at the boy in jealousy, others snuck glances and smiled at him. Ways to continue stating their congratulations to him. However when Dipper finished his chores he headed straight to the kitchen to help long legs with breakfast.

Long Legs was happy to see the teen when he walked in. The meat from the previous night that Dipper had prepared was being cooked today.

Dipper came in trying his best to avoid stretching due to the pain in his shoulder. "Hey long legs.... I was wondering. You're pretty close to the captain right?" Dipper noticed a large bucket of potatoes and began to peel them.

The small man shook his head in a contemplating manner. "Yeah... yeah I would say so." He said a but slowly. "Why, kid? Something bothering ya?"

"I just wanted to know... does the Ursa Major hold any significance to the captain?" Dipper tried to be as casual as possible, attempting to keep his mark a secret despite the fact he was part of the same crew as long legs

Long Legs looked up at him stopping what he was doing. "Well yeah, all sailors use it to navigate the seas."

"Ummmm no reason to ask this but..." Dipper chewed on his lips as he continued to peel the potatoes. "What if someone was born with a mark that looked like the Ursa Major?"  
The small man shrugged. "I don't know, lad. I guess it would depend if you want to poetic answer or the literal answer."

"If you could... could you give me the poetic answer first?" Dipper smiled at the man and began to throw the peels in a large pot of stock that had been simmering for a while. "I... I just really need to know this."

"I guess it could mean you would be guiding someone through the harsh seas and the calm."

Dipper didn't really understand, but believed that the answer would come to him in time. "I see... thank you Long Legs. The potatoes are finished, where would you like them?"  
He turned back to the meat finishing it up. "Just set it ta tha side for now, I'll add this to it in a moment."

Dipper nodded and pushed the potatoes to the side before looking around for anything else he could help with. However his mind was still stuck on that kiss to his birthmark the captain had given him. An act of affection that he never would have expected from the man.

Long Legs seemed to notice that something was up. "Ya alright, lad? Ya seem to have a lot on your mind."

Dipper nodded, and noticed some wilted celery to throw into the stock. "I'm fine long legs... it's just a lot happened yesterday and I guess I'm having a bit of trouble sorting things out in my head."

"Can I see the mark?" He pointed to his shoulders.

Dipper nodded and began to slowly take off the bandages, revealing the mark on his back.

"So Long Legs? How does it look because... obviously I haven't gotten the chance to see it yet."

The short man looked it over. "It looks good, It should heal nicely."

"I'm glad! After all it's great to be part of a family again." Dipper smiled and began to put the bandages back on, his thin body twitching at the slight pain he felt as he felt the gauze rub against the wound.

Long Legs chuckled a bit and went back to work, putting the meat in the broth to cook. It was nice, the day was turning out to be a peaceful one. "Does your head hurt, lad?"  
Dipper frowned, now that the man had mentioned it his head did hurt. "Ummm yeah... just a little, but I think it's from the hang over." Dipper let out a laugh and held his hand to his forehead.

Long Legs got a glass and filled it with water. He handed it to the teen along with a small thing of bread. "There, that should help a bit."  
Dipper smiled and nodded, taking and quickly drinking the glass of water. He felt oddly tired, even if he got a little more sleep than usual the previous night. "Hey Long Legs.... I'm actually going to see if I can sneak an hour long nap... you can go ahead and start serving breakfast without me." With that Dipper stepped out of the kitchen, to head towards his room. 

Dipper was one of the only hands on deck to have his own room, although it was more of a closet than anything else, he was really one of the only people small enough to fit into it.

Long Legs nodded and went back to work, letting the lad get some sleep. Up on deck, most of the crew was already up and running. The night crew and a few laggers were the only ones below deck. Bill was looking around below deck trying to find Sam. He was probably still asleep from last night.

Dipper crawled into his bed, listening to one of the guys who had harassed him the other day speak behind his back to another crew member. 

"Man that kid o'er dere thinks he's better 'n all 'o us..." The taller man muttered before spitting into the ocean. The smaller, fatter man grinned and folded his arms across his chest. "Now I personally don't understand why the captain made him a member of the crew before he made me one." He spoke with a southern drawl, watching Dipper as he shut the door to his room.

Sam was passed out on his hammock, it was clear that he would have a hell of a headache when he would awake. Bill nudged the man, who groaned in protest turning on his side. Bill chuckled at him before flipping the hammock, dropping the man to the ground. "It's noon. Get your lazy ass up." Bill muttered to the black man, who groaned but got up with a sheepish grin. "Ya just couldn't wait ta see my pretty face could ya?" Sam chuckled followed by Bill rolling his eye but smiling nonetheless. "Can't have my boatswain slacking!" Sam nodded and rushed up to the deck. Bill walked through the lower deck a moment hearing the mumbling from the other crew members. He wasn't one to normally eavesdrop on his crew, but his curiosity got the better of him. The two men that he had talked to yesterday where there talking about the cabin boy. Bill practically scoffed at their comments, walking out in view of them clearing his throat to grab their attention.

Both men turned around and saluted their captain. One quickly and with pleasure, the other disdainfully. "Cap'n tha boy o yers is sleepin on da job!" The smaller fatter one nodded. "Now why would you have made him a member of the crew before anyone else?"

Bill quirked a brow at the two men. "And none of your work is done. Would you look at that, he has finished and you have not, yet here you are complaining." Bill stepped forward. "You know nothing of what it means to be on the crew. You know NOTHING. I don't want to hear another peep out of you two, is that understood?" Bills voice was dark and cold, the malice was thick and his eye boring into the two men.

The men reluctantly began to work again. "Heh you'd think that kid was his lover or something..." Gideon muttered before looking towards the door. Then started to work again.


	4. Chapter 4

In his room Dipper had waited until he was certain no one would come in, then reached under his bed, pulling out a worn out journal. The journal was bound in brown leather, and had a golden clasp to close it shut. On the front was a large six fingered hand with the number 3. Dipper sighed happily as he opened it up and caressed the picture of himself as a child alongside a young girl with luxurious brown hair.

Bill walked up to the door that lead to Dipper, deciding to hold back his anger at the two men for now. Giving the door a soft knock before opening it slightly. "Dipper?..."

Dipper quickly scrambled as he hid the journal under his pillow. Leaning back with half glazed eyes right as the man entered to give a sleepy appearance. "Yes captain?" The boy didn't want anyone to see the journal., it was his last connection to his family and even if he hated his parents he felt that if he kept the journal he would find his sister again.

Bill opened the door a bit more to see the cabin boy. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You don't have scurvy or anything right?" His tone seemed to be a mixture of humor and seriousness.

Dipper smiled and shook his head. "No sir I was just feeling dizzy is all." The boy started to slowly sit up, tensing in horror as he listened to a clatter. He stared at the floor next to his bed. The journal lying out in the open. His very last connection to his sister.

Bill walked up picking the Journal up inspecting it a bit before handing it to Dipper without another word. "Well, that's a relief. If ya need anything either come to me or Ean."

Dipper nodded and clutched the journal to his chest. "Thank you sir, I should be fine but I'll come right out and tell if I need anything." He waited for the captain to leave before flopping back on the bed. Wondering why his captain's reaction to the journal was so.... mild.

The captain gave a nod and stepped back out if the room. He was very curious about the journal but he also respected his crews personal things. He walked back to the cabin to finish whatever paperwork he didn't do the previous day.

Dipper put the journal back under his pillow. Remembering how much trouble the journal had gotten both himself and his sister in trouble multiple times.

In the slave trade you weren't allowed to have anything of your own. You would even get in trouble for bringing home pebbles in your shoe. Dipper and his twin sister Mabel were sent out on a special job for a day. The two kids had to simply pick apples for the masters dinner, and as a reward for doing work despite not being owned. They both would receive one apple each as a treat. A rich reward for children who had lived on a diet of watery porridge for their lives. Dipper looked to his sister with a smile, the young girl already climbing up the tree and dropping the apples to Dipper who was holding the basket. "Mabel the basket is full!" 

The girl looked down at her brother and grinned. "But Dipper if we bring enough apples there might be enough left over for everyone to get one!" She smiled and started stuffing them down her shirt. Dipper slowly shook his head and placed the already full basket on the ground to attempt climbing another apple tree. On the first branch it immediately bent, revealing a secret compartment where the journal sat. 

Dipper stared at the book in awe, and immediately put it up his shirt. He would tell his sister about his find later.

Dipper and Mabel returned to the slave trade hauling hundreds of apples in their clothes and in the overfilled baskets. The apples were quickly taken and they were both rewarded with a heavily bruised piece of fruit. One for each of them. The two smiled and headed towards a dark corner, eating and nibbling at the apples together. Dipper waited until until he thought it was safe, and pulled the journal out of his shirt.

Mabel gasped loudly at the journal. "Dipper we could get in so much trouble!" Suddenly they both turned towards a grunt, behind them was the seller. The man who was responsible for the sales. He quickly snatched the journal from the kids, and dragged Dipper away. 

Bill continued his paperwork with a sigh. He couldn't seem to get that cabin boy out of his mind. Sure he had seen him on the ship plenty of times, hell he was the one that brought him up on the ship in the first place! But ever since the previous night he just stuck in his mind and wouldn't go away. Maybe he was just going crazy? Sure the kid had a birthmark that looked like the Ursa Major, the same constellation that he, as a child would turn his gaze at. So what?! It meant nothing. Right?

Bill began pacing his chambers. His bare feet hitting the wooden floor with soft taps. He had tossed his coat to the side on his desk a bit before. This was ridiculous, Bill couldn't figure it out. He got terribly angered by those two sailors, and while he had already disliked them from before, they seemed to get on his nerves even more after they harassed Dipper.

Dipper looked at the journal and sighed. It had gotten in him so much trouble as a child, but he could never get rid of it. After all, it was the very first thing he actually owned. Dipper was still wondering why the captain was acting so strange around him.

The Cabin Boy finally left his room, the journal safely tucked away under his shirt. Since the captain had already seen it than it would be a good idea to just show it to him. He snuck throughout the ship towards the captains quarters, trying his best not to draw attention to himself as he bumped into two large men and a short fat one. "Why Dipper Pines, you know you shouldn't be sneakin around like this." Gideon snapped his fingers, one of the men picking Dipper up by the back of his shirt. "PUT ME DOWN!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.


	5. Chapter 5

Hearing the commotion outside and Dipper shouting, Bill went outside to see what was going on. Well, that peeping was heard. Bill walked over slowly, his boots making a loud clicking noise on the wood. "Well, well, what have we here?" Bill held his hands behind his back holding them in fists.

Gideon looked back towards the captain and grinned. "Ah good you're here, we caught Dipper here sneaking around, and acting all suspicious. So we took liberty of catching him for interrogation." Dipper kicked and flailed wildly in the air, then remember a trick he learned from his sister. It was a dirty ploy, only meant to be used in desperate times. The boy took a deep breath, lifted his leg, and slammed it back. His heel slamming down hard between the legs of the man holding him by his shirt. With a cry of pain he dropped Dipper to the ground.

Bill looked flatley at the short man. "Are you- you know what? Never mind. Just get the fuck away from me right now before I kill you all." Bill through his hands up. The hell these sailors think they are? You don't just grab someone you think is suspicious, you might ask them what they are doing first. Oh, he and James where going to have a long talk about these sailors. Why the hell did he bring them on the ship? Usually He can trust James judgment, but these fools are getting a but too arrogant for his liking.

Dipper looked at how angry his captain was, despite the fact that his anger probably wasn't aimed towards him. He watched the other three run off before tugging at the mans sleeve. "Ummm captain." He reached into his shirt and pulled out the journal. "I... I think I can trust showing this to you." He smiled and looked at the man. "I found this when I was a child... my sister and I were given a chore and I stumbled upon a secret compartment in a tree." He smiled and opened it up, showing him a few pages. It was filled with illustrations of monsters, maps of the world, solar systems, even alternative universes. "This journal got me into so much trouble, we weren't allowed to own anything.... it was a game of cat and mouse until you bought me." He smiled and turned to the inside of the front cover, where the sister of himself and his sister sat. As well as a torn logo that only said "property of F".

Bill felt his anger simmer down once Dipper walked up. He looked at the book with a raised brow. This journal held quite a lot of information it seemed, some he knew but there was some that he didn't just by looking at the pages that were flipped before him. The inside of the front cover caught his attention, it was Dipper and a girl that looked a lot like him. Sister? Maybe even a twin? Bill hummed walking to his cabin motioning for him to follow.

Dipper nodded, clutching the journal to his chest and running after the man. He was happy that he seemed to like the journal as much as he did. He remembered that it was actually this journal that taught him how to read and write.

Once in side Bill went over to his desk leaning on the wood. He looked over at Dipper a bit curiously. "Why did you show me that? I know you said you trust me, but why?" Bill asked.

Dipper blinked and looked down. Now that he mentioned it, he wasn't exactly sure why he had shown the man his most prized possession. "I... I'm honestly not sure why captain. There are a few minor details that lead to me simply showing it to you. Like how you look out for me, and how you had seen it when it fell from my bed. But to be honest, I don't know exactly why I showed it to you."

Bill shrugged. Ah well, I guess there didn't really need to be a reason right? "Well, what do you wish to show me? Or just the journal in general?"

"I really just wanted to show you the journal." He smiled and placed it on the desk, opening it back up to a random page. "You know when I was a kid I was obsessed with finding the six fingered man. I wanted desperately to know who he was, why he wrote the journal, and why he had hidden it." Dipper looked down sadly and sighed. "In the last page... he talks about an impending apocalypse, and what had always bothered me about the last entry is well...." Dipper turned it to the last entry, unlike the neat hand-writing on all the other pages this was heavily scratchy and exaggerated. As if the man who was writing it had been running from something. "I wish I could find the other 2 journals.... I mean there has to be more than one, why else would there be a 3 on this one?"

Nodding and moving off his desk to look at the journal along with Dipper, following his hand with his golden eye. "That makes sense, but what if the author just used the 3 for luck? A lot of cultures believe 3 as a holy number, ya know the trinity and whatnot." Bill inspected the page closer, seeing the hastily written text. Something about this looked familiar, but Bill couldn't place it quite yet, maybe it would come to him later. "And besides, wouldn't the rest of this part be in a 4th journal? Unless whoever wrote this decided to not go in chronological order." Bill thought aloud.

"I thought that myself, but this journal is only half way filled up to that point. Anything after that, added in myself." He turned the page to reveal well drawn maps next to a child's sloppy handwriting.

Bill smiled upon seeing that. Though now his curiosity was peaked, what if there was two other journals? Bill straightened and rubbed his chin. This could be an interesting adventure that's for sure. "What else so you know about the other two, if there are any that is?"

"There are hints of other journals in some of the passages. Here let me show you." He turned to a page in the journal and began to read aloud. "As I had stated in a report in my first journal The Sirens come out to lure the ships of men to crash, this is where they devour them. After meeting with a siren I learned that they do lead men to their deaths with their hypnotic voices. However it is more of a right of passage."

Bill leaned in closer studying the page. This information could be very useful, and there is no doubt another journal, unless the author was just an ass who liked to lead people on, but that was probably very unlikely. Though this info about sirens was interesting, but how the hell did he get close enough to a siren in the first place? This sounded way to familiar for his liking, but he kept that to himself and hummed in thought.

Dipper smiled and hugged the book to his chest. "If you want to." He held it out for the man and smiled. "You can borrow it if you want. I think that this book holds a lot of useful information."

Bill took the book in his hands looking from it then to Dipper. "Are you sure? I mean, I am quite interested in what it says, but this is your journal." Bill looked over the cover again, his chest bubbling up with excitement at what this book could hold.

Dipper nodded and smiled at his captain. "If anyone deserves to look at it, it's you captain!" Dipper smiled and saw how excited his captain was. He and his face made a similar face when trying to hold in anything relating to happiness.

Bill looked back to Dipper, a small smile plastered on his face. "Why, thanks, kid." He shook his head a bit. "You're a weird one ya know that? It suits you."

"Heh.... I've always been a little weird." With a smile and wave Dipper left the journal with his captain and headed back to his room for the day.

Bill waved slightly as the other left, his golden gaze fell back on the book. Might as well. He opened it and began to read and study the pages with interest.

The book was filled with lots of information. How the phases of the moon really affected the tides, evidence of strange creatures around the world along with samples of fur and skin glued to their appropriate pages. Dipper had even used it as his own diary for a while. Adding in his own research, lamenting on how much his book was confiscated. But what was probably the most impressive were the maps Dipper had drawn with only the few maps the original author had sketched out for reference.

Bill looked it over quite impressed by the kids handiwork. As he believed, a lot of it he already was aware of, but some of it he found to be a different take on what he already knew. Some of it seemed like just theories, but it was well developed if anything. There where a few things that Bill knew as downright wrong, usually in the monster department, but it was easy to see how the conclusion would come up as such.

Dipper's last entrance filled the journal, his writing in that entry seemed rushed and exaggerated. 

"No! No!! It's not fair! It's not fair! We were going to be bought together! We were going to stay a family. It isn't fair. It isn't fair. She was my twin sister. Even if she annoyed me, Mabel and I promised to be bought together."

Bill had to read it a few times over. He couldn't remember if he saw a girl with Dipper when he met him, but he knew a bit of what it was like to have a close sibling be ripped away from you.


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper laid in bed in his room, smiling at how he finally had someone he trusted enough since Mabel to share his journal with.

Long Legs walked in placing a thing of food on his table, they greeted each other before he walked out. Bill ate in silence still looking through the journal, but making sure to keep food well away from it.

The journal was filled with maps of places the crew had never been to, as well as information on how to get to them from certain access points. The original author had even hidden treasure troves all around the world.

Bill kept note of the one that caught his eye, either marking them down in his own map or noting it in his own personal journal. This book was incredible and so familiar, the way everything was worded sounded just like someone that use to be on his crew, but he'd rather not remember that betrayal.

Long legs glanced at the journal and smiled. "I see you found a good book there captain, are you thinking of a particular voyage after the next date we hit the docks?"  
Bill looked up nearly forgetting that he was there. "Oh, perhaps, I am not too sure yet, but we will see." Bill went back down, looking at the pages.

"I was thinking of calling a meeting of the crew members tonight, in order to discuss certain behaviors on the ship. As well as who to cast off when we hit the port."

Bill looked up closing the book. Well, it looks like there were quite a few complains if they got Long Legs to tell him. He was a bit surprised that James didn't come to him first, but ah well. "Very well. Give me a moment and inform James, unless he already knows, and then we can hold the meeting."

"I'll make sure Dipper comes as well." With that Long Legs walked out of the room and went to gather up the crew members. About 30 minutes later Dipper found himself in a room with a few other people. Some of them he recognized, like Long Legs. Others he was certain he had seen before but couldn't remember where.

Bill raised his brow at that, but shrugged. Once he had talked with James they headed to where everyone had gathered. "Alright, ya soggy mutts! Listen up!" With everyone's attention gathered to him he lowered his voice a bit, but he still projected it. "It has come to my attention that a few of you are causing a bit of trouble, we are here to see who will stay and who will leave when we dock tomorrow. Now, I believe that everyone that has had a problem has talked to James, so he will get everyone up here to start a vote." Bill stepped down letting the quartermaster take the floor.

Dipper watched as the quartermaster walked up to the front and cleared his throat. Looking around the room for a few moments before beginning to speak. "I have received numerous complaints about some of the members of this ship. Complaints including, harassment, unnecessary violence towards other crew mates, and suspicious actions. I will call the names of those who we have been receiving complaints about from the order of most to least." He cleared his throat once again and began to dullfully call out each name. "Thomas Girchen.... Eddy.... Teeth.... Gideon Gleeful.... and I see we have a complaint about Dipper Pines as well..."

Bill expected the first four, but the last took him by surprise. Well, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense, more or less he could tell it was probably one of the men that were mentioned before him. Fucking assholes. Bill stood up as James backed down. "Well, lads I guess we have to discuss why you... all where complained about. Maybe we can settle whatever is going on, or if not you may be kicked off the ship." Bill motioned all of them to come up, the first four men standing in front of him. "Now, why were there complaints against you all?" Long Legs walked forward, his hands on his hips. "Eddy, keeps a eaten the food dat ain't his, plus I seen him taint that barrel of water that we had to throw into the sea."

The shipmates muttered with one another, each of them glaring at the five who had been standing at the front of the room. Dipper was nervous, shaking like a leaf. He had no idea what he had done, however years of abuse in the slave trade caused the boy to appear more guilty than he was. Another member of the ship walked forward. "I also saw Eddy threatening to throw another member off of the ship." A few more mutters, everyone knew exactly who he was trying to throw overboard, especially Dipper.

"Well, Eddy, do you have anything in your defense?" The man stood tall looking like he was about to speak but with everything that came to mind he turned it down and stayed silent eventually shutting his mouth and shook his head. Bill turned back to the crew, looking for them to see what they wanted. A few seemed pissed about the water, due to the fact that their water supply was precious and they all remember the four days they all went straight on rum due to the fact there was only one barrel of water left. The crew came to a decision that the man would leave the ship come tomorrow at the port. Eddy sat back down off to the side his head held low. "Now, Thomas. What have we to say against you?" 

A few men walked up. "We all have been pushed around by this man, and captain..." They looked at one another a bit shy, one walked up to Bill and leaned in to whisper something to which Tomas started to yell that it wasn't true. "He speak of mutiny." Bills eye grew wide with surprise then anger. "Fucker, what do you have to say for yourself?!" Bill yelled at him along with a few shouts from the crew, yelling for death. Well I guess that was decided very easily. Bill turned to the four men. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" They looked up. "Well we only heard this today, and we were going to wait to see who else was involved but then we had this here meeting and decided it would be a good place to do so." Bill nodded. Well this was quite the development, that was for damn sure. "What of Teeth?"

Teeth a tall skinny man flashed a snaggle toothed grin as he looked at everyone and slowly licked his lips. A few of the shipmates trembled at the sight of the man. There was something not right about him, something that made him even more sinister and evil than a pirate should ever be.

One of the crew, Peter, the helmsman who was not much older than Dipper, was pushed forward to speak. "Well, ya see, Teeth here, well... a lot of us feel a bit... uncomfortable around him... like he is really unsettling to be around... plus he has nearly killed everyone here at least once." Bill nodded and turned to the man asking if he wanted to say anything. He shook his head and smiled. "No." Was all he said, and Bill shrugged. Guess he would leave at the dock. "Now, Gideon. I already have a few complains of my own, but I will leave it for the crew to decide."

Gideon looked towards the crew and smiled, he was good at charming his way out of trouble. However even if that didn't work he had enough allies to possibly stay on the ship. Dipper wanted to speak, but since he was also on trial he didn't feel like he should. A young woman with red hair stepped forward. "Alright, I'm tired of that little shit. He walks around acting like he's the king of France and that we're all lower than a pile of cat crap he stepped on. He is a little jackass who believes he is entitled to whatever he can get his hands on, and just yesterday I saw him stealing loot in order to bribe other crew members into not speaking against him at the next meeting."

Bill seconded that. "Well, anyone else wish to speak?" A few of they crew looked a bit pissed at the prospect of losing their pay because this guy was taking it away. Ean stepped forward. "I can second that, but the man has also been stealing medical supplies, I believe James knows about this, and even after we talked about it I still found missing supplies and I have a big reason to believe that he was the one who took them, because I had moved all the supplies but only told him, so he would have been the only one to know where they are." With that he backed down and Sam stood up. "Dis bastard never does his work and complains that I don't do my job right." Bill scoffed at that. Sam was the best damn boatswain there is! Ah well. He looked to the crew, half seething half looking afraid.

Slowly more people began raising their hands. Quickly realizing that Gideon couldn't hurt them and that he only talked big. Those who had been bribed dropped the treasure the little narcissist had given them right into the center of the room.

Looking over at Gideon, Bill smiled. He could finally be rid of this little pest. They would just leave him at the dock, probably tip off someone that he was trouble or something, make him move inland. With that settled, Bill turned to Dipper. While he had no clue what he had done or what someone thought he did, it would be resolved quickly. "And what of Dipper?"

Gideon quickly stepped up and cleared his throat. If he was going down he would attempt to take Dipper down with him. "Dipper Pines has been acting quite suspiciously. Why just today I saw him sneaking around the ship heading towards your room Captain. Now why is that Dipper Pines? Do you have something to hide?"

Bill stifled a laugh as the man spoke. Was he serious? He was being kicked off the ship and now he was trying to get someone else kicked too? And with rather poor evidence, considering he didn't actually /see/ Dipper do /anything/. Bill had assumed that Dipper was doing so to show him the journal which he didn't want others to see, so he figured that was the reason for sneaking around, but of course he wouldn't say that, because then everyone would know about the journal, and that was Dippers own private business to share, not him. "Gideon, you do realize that you are being kicked off the shop, yes? And Dipper needed to talk to me about matters of the crew." James piped in, "if anything he needs to learn to sneak around better." A small chuckle escaped him and a few others. Long Legs got up. "I don't really think he's ever done anything wrong, he works hard and he helps me feed you sorry lot, so I don't really see an issue with the lad."

Everyone who was staying on the ship seemed to be in agreement. "Yeah the little shit annoys me sometimes but he's never really done anything bad." When asked to vote it seemed virtually unanimous that Dipper stay on the ship. The 4 being kicked off booed at that statement, except for Teeth that is, who simply sat in his chair licking his lips. Dipper hopped down from the stand and ran to join his other crew members.

"Well I guess that settles that." Bill said with a slight smile. "Unless anyone wishes to say anything else or bring anything up to the entire crews attention, I'd say we are done." He looked over his crew seeing if anyone would speak out. James was already gathering the now prisoners to the brig, well except for Thomas, he was being tied up and taken to the main deck.

Dipper watched Thomas struggle and kick, everyone knew what happened to those who spoke of mutiny. If they were lucky they would get the firing squad. A quick and rather painless death. But if they walked the plank they would die one of three ways. Eaten by the sharks that infest the waters, slowly freezing to death, or simply drowning after passing out from exhaustion.

And why waste ammunition on a traitor? James and three others took him up followed by Bill after he decided that no one would speak, thus ending the little meeting. When they got to the edge of the ship, Bill pulled out a dagger inspecting it a bit before plunging it into the man's stomach. It wasn't enough to kill him just yet, but the pain was great and with the blood pouring out of him the sea would find a far better use of him. Pushing the wounded man over the side of the ship, he landed in the water with a loud splash and a muffled scream as his mouth was covered by a gag.

Dipper stayed in the room until the screams were finished. He didn't like blood, blood brought a lot of bad memories for him. As the screaming slowly died down the brunette stood up and walked out of the room. Waves of relief washing over him. The members of the crew who bullied him constantly were now gone and were going to be exiled from the ship. Dipper walked out onto the main deck of the ship and towards the edge, looking up at the star lit sky. Something was very familiar about the alignment of the stars in this region. It was as if he had been here before, but he couldn't place where.

Bill had seen Dipper walk up to the railing shortly after. He had tried not to watch him, but in the end he couldn't help it if he stared. Something about him drew him in, even when he first met him there was that presents that made Bill see something in him that could be useful. Not wanting to disturb the teen, as he looked so peaceful where he was, Bill just watched him from the helm, a smile pulling at his lips unconsciously.

Dipper stared at the sky, mumbling out the names of the constellations he saw. He knew this place, he knew where they were headed. He just couldn't remember what the place was. The boy turned around to find the captain, the man watching him from afar. "Captain...."

It took Bill a moment to realize that Dipper was looking at him too, but when he did he cleared his throat and turned away.

Dipper didn't know how to react to the man staring at him, he simply looked down at the ground the darkness hiding a slight blush on his cheek. He had another secret, one that he could never tell anyone since it seemed so... wrong to feel that way.

After a moment, Bill decided that today was over for him, and he retired to his chambers for the night. Only the night crew remained on deck mulling about under the stars. Bill cleaned up his desk and tucked Dippers journal away under his desk, so it wouldn't be seen by anyone else in the crew let alone taken, though he highly doubted that someone would ever try and steal from him on his ship, especially something like that.

Dipper crawled into bed and curled up under the moldy sheets. Docking meant multiple things. Being able to stock up on fresh food, which meant that there would be a feast or celebration of some sort a day or two after they dropped anchor. Each crew member would be paid, which meant that everyone could go out and spend or save their treasures as they pleased. Over the course of the next month they would use this port as a base of operations while going on small expeditions in order to decide what the best route to take would be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter a lot happens in a very short amount of time. Reunions are had, Dipper doesn't understand pancakes.

Bill didn't sleep well that night, then again he rarely slept well. Waking up in the morning with a yawn and stretching, Bill got prepared for the day, dressing and mulling over himself before walking to the main deck to take in the morning fresh air. When he did he noticed how the sea changed, they were rather close to land. Gulls were high in the sky, sailing the air, the waves crashed a bit more white froth filling the crests of each wave. It was rather beautiful, but he had seen it several times before, though it still brought him a bit of peace.

Dipper and everyone had been given the day off in order to prepare for landing at the docks. The brunette smiled and breathed in the air, he knew that they would hit an island soon and he couldn't wait to have something other than fish and nearly rotted meat. Of course long legs was able to make anything taste good, but fresh ingredients would rejuvenate the body and mind. He walked up next to the captain and looked with him. "Captain, what is the name of the port we are going to?"

Bill looked down at the teen, as a smile spread across his face. "Gravity port. It's one of the French port towns just out of the Caribbeans."

"Gravity Port." The boy muttered the word slowly, almost as if he were tasting it. He had been here before, he knew that. It was obviously when he was very little, however he knew that he had been to this port before. If only he could figure out when and why. Dipper stood with the captain and watched as the small island grew larger and larger.

Once the ship docked, Bill did well to dismiss the port masters with the American letters of mark. While America was not great with France it was better than Britain, and they allowed them to stay without any hardship.

Dipper and everyone else on the ship lined up for their pay before heading out to explore the island. He watched happily as everyone was given a decently sized sack of coins. Just enough for them to stock up on new clothing, entertainment until the next port, and find some entertainment as well.

Bill waited on the ship awhile, seeing who would stay and who would find a room at an inn. Making a deal with James that half the time Bill would stay the other half James would stay. Of course a few members of the crew would stay on the ship due to the fact that they didn't want to stay in the town or just to protect the ship, nevertheless the ship was always well guarded. The three men that were to leave were walked into the town left there. Bill was happy to be rid of at least the one of them, a smile on his face as they were taken off the ship.

Dipper watched everyone immediately run off the ship, save for a few, as soon as they got their money. Dipper however headed back to his room to carefully plan his spending. Most of the crew would end up spending all of their money within the first week. He wanted to make sure he had enough to last him through the month. This was another trait that had annoyed many of the people around him. He was always careful, a little too careful. However that didn't change the fact that by the time most of his shipmates were broke he had a majority of his money left to spend. He carefully counted each of the coins and began to separate them out. Half for clothes and entertainment aboard the ship. The other half was split up between a short stay at an inn and entertainment to find around the port. After everything was sorted out the boy smiled and stretched before taking some of his money and hiding the rest.

Walking around the the ship, gazing at the port town from the docks, Bill let out a sigh. They would be here longer than normal, which was not a problem, but Bill was always a bit nervous about staying on land for to long. He didn't trust many people, especially those that stayed confined. That was a bit ironic to say the least, considering he was confined to the ship even if that ship could sail the world. Bill noticed that Dipper was one of the few who stayed on board, as he watched him take his pay and head below deck. Bill watched James leave before he headed below after the cabin boy.

Dipper sorted through his money in order to ensure that he had everything well planned out. Nodding at each stack and pushing it into it's own little hiding place. As he finished and grabbed his coins for today he turned around, his face meeting the all too familiar sight of his captain.  
Bill smiled at the other, not many actually used their money wisely, bit here he was doing exactly that. He realized that he didn't actually have a reason for coming down here. Well shit, he thought, I can't just walk away, wait no, I can just walk away! Bill gave Dipper a small nod and backed away rushing himself to his cabin. Get yourself together, Cipher!  
Dipper Pines simply shrugged off his encounter with the captain. After all the man was more than likely doing a routine check around the dock. Now all he had to do was wait for one of his fellow shipmates to come back. More than likely staggering like a drunkard and whining how he had already blown away all of his money. Dipper Pines headed to the top deck and began waiting.

Bill sat in his cabin, collecting the papers he needed for business. He had it laid out on his desk, looking them over one more time before heading out to see if he couldn't find a professional carpenter. While the ship was not in bad shape, if is always good to make sure and get any big things out of the way.

Dipper waited a total of four hours before two crew mates made their way back to the ship, both in the exact state that he expected. Staggering about like a couple of drunkards and having spent every last penny to their names. The brunette sighed and shook his head at the sorry sight before grabbing his bag of coins and heading into the town.

Talking to a local carpenter named Fiddleford, Bill managed to get someone to inspect the ship for any damage. The man said he would inspect the ship at dawn tomorrow and then give him the details of what would be needed. The man was kind of a loon, but Bill could tell that he was skilled by the way he talked about building things. Satisfied with the transaction, Bill made his way to the tavern to get something to eat before heading back to the ship.

Dipper was sitting in the tavern, drinking plain water and pondering what to have for a meal. He always made a local restaurant his stop, watching carefully as an elderly woman with a lazy eye walked through. "You seem like you're having trouble choosing hon. You know Greasy's flapjacks are really popular, would you like a small stack of those to start out?" Dipper looked at the woman questionably before giving an unsure nod. He had never had flapjacks before and was honestly curious as to what they were.

Once inside, Bill felt the uncomfortable gazes of a few patrons. Great, Bill sat in the corner deciding he would have ham and fresh bread and cheese. It wasn't much, but hey, this was the first day of being back on land and sometimes the simplest things are the best. The woman brought back the stack of pancakes which Dipper stared at curiously. They seemed to be rather inconveniently large, and it also seemed that cutting through them would only ruin their naturally seeming fluffy texture. He poked the cakes then picked one up whole and shook it. Causing some of the patrons to snicker a bit.

Bill was about to dig into his food when he heard the few snickers. Looking up to see what it was about, he noticed Dipper shaking a pancake in his hand. Bill raised an eyebrow at the curious action, but shrugged taking a bite out of the meat.

The woman with the lazy eye smiled at the boy. "Why hon you act as if this is the first time in your life you had seen a pancake." Dipper looked up at her and frowned. "That's because... this is the first time..." Her eye widened in shock and she quickly shook her head. "Oh dear me, a first stack of pancakes is a very special thing." Dipper watched the woman as she began to scramble through cabinets. Breaking a few plates in the process before finally pulling out a very fancy bottle. "I only use this for special occasions." She stated proudly and opened it up, pouring a slow moving amber colored syrup onto Dipper's stack of pancakes. "Now sweetie you know how to use a fork and knife right?" Dipper nodded in response, the overpowering sweet scent causing him to drool. "Just use your fork and knife like you would for any other meal and you'll be fine."

Bill called the woman with the lazy eye over to him, handing her enough money for his meal and another's when she looked up at him in confusion. "That's a bit much." Bill nodded and pointed to Dipper before standing up and patting himself down. The woman seemed to understand and gave him a small smile before she turned back around to help the other patrons. Bill slipped his hat back on his head before heading back to the ship.

Dipper hadn't even noticed the captain as he continued to eat the pancakes. He wasn't sure if it was the syrup or if these simply tasted that good. One thing was certain, he was going to get the recipe for these to give to long legs. There was still something familiar about this town's atmosphere to him, something that felt right about him being there, he just couldn't shake it away. Eventually the pancakes had disappeared from his place and Dipper felt the need to lick away the remnants of the syrup before wiping the stickiness away from his chin and mouth.

The streets seemed to have thinned out a bit as the sun set, casting it's beautiful rays of color across the sky. Bill took a moment to appreciate the beauty of nature at the docks, only stopping to head up the plank to the ship.

Dipper sighed at the sight of his empty plate before beginning to pull out his money. The woman shook her head and simply smiled. "Don't worry about it hon, someone already took care of ya." Dipper was honestly shocked, after all he was technically a pirate. "You come back anytime you like." The brunette nodded to the woman and began to head out the door. It was getting late, however he still had some things to do. He looked around, pondering where to go. Then noticed a sign. "Hall of Mystery! See the wonders of Gravity Port!!" The boy couldn't help but to laugh a bit, perhaps this little sideshow would be worth the cheap laughs it would bring.

Most of the crew had either made their way to a tavern getting themselves completely drunk or had made their way to an inn if they weren't staying on the ship. Long Legs made his way into the tavern trying to get a room, which he ended up sharing with a few other crew members due to the fact that it was easier and cheaper. Luckily for him and his short stature, finding a spot in the room was rather easy considering he could just curl up on a chair and sleep happily.

Dipper was unsure of what to do as he walked down the darkening streets, following the signs for the "Hall of Mystery" He could very well have taken the time to go to an inn, but more than likely they were probably booked close to full. Perhaps he could go with someone during the last half of the month. He looked up and saw that he was where he wanted to be. A rundown old shack of a building that stood far away from everything else. It appeared to be practically falling apart, as if opening or closing the door incorrectly would cause it to fall apart. With a deep breath Dipper walked up and knocked.

There was a bit of shuffling on the other side of the door before a short pause and an old man's voice was heard. "We're closed! Unless you got money..."

"How does 100 shillings sound?" Dipper smiled and noticed the sign for tours said 50 shillings per tour. Perhaps offering to pay double would get the man to open the door for him and have a look around.

The door opened almost instantly. A tall older man looked down at Dipper with a sleepy smile. He was dressed fairly decently, but it was clear that he was just about to get ready to retire. "Well you’re just in luck! Come on in! Though be warned, there are dangerous creatures beyond these doors!" The man slipped on a rather strange looking hat with a fish on the front.

Dipper couldn't help but to smile at the slightly eccentric, showman's attitude the man gave. As he entered the building he carefully counted out 100 shillings before dropping them in the mans hands. He stopped and stared for a moment, this place was exactly what he expected it to be.

The man watched Dipper count out the shillings, but even when they were placed in his hands he counted them out again with a smile. "Say, kid, what brings you here so late?"  
Dipper smiled at the man. "No reason sir, I was walking around the port after eating some pancakes at the tavern when I saw your sign."

The man shrugged and put away the money behind the counter. "Well, If ya want a tour of the mysteries of Gravity Port ya have come to the right place! Follow me kid."

Dipper followed the man into the house. "So what makes Gravity Port so mysterious? Is it the aura the land gives off, or is there a story or legend that brings about its mystery?"  
The man raised a brow at the kid before clearing his throat. "Both, there are forces that attract mysterious things here, making this place weirder and weirder everyday!" He said in a low voice before speaking up and showing off a statue of a wolf with a goats head. "Like the elusive wolf goat head!"

Dipper really had to stifle a laugh at the sight. It was simply a statue of a wolf that had gotten its head knocked off with the head of a stuffed toy glued on top of it. "Oooohhh wow." Dipper tried his best to sound amazed or intrigued.

Stan looked down at the kid a bit unimpressed. "Hey kid, if ya wanted to act intrigued ya gotta do better than that." He man looked around and pulled Dipper to the next thing. It was a caged pig with a cat’s tail and ears tied to it.

Dipper crouched down to the creature and smiled at the name on its collar. "Waddles" The pig sat down and let out a snort, causing the boy to laugh a bit.

"This is our cat pig! Don't be fooled by its cuteness, it is a dangerous creature! Snap your neck in an insta!" There was a girls shout from above. "No he won't!" Stan rubbed his face. "I am trying to sell it to the kid, Mabel! Stop butting in!"

Dipper froze at the name and began to shake visibly. Tears forming in the corners of his eyes. There was no way... there was no way in hell that this was the same Mabel.  
Stan seemed to notice the kids change in demeanor. "Uh hey kid, don't worry Waddle's is just a normal pig, not dangerous at all! Crap, I didn't think he was that scary." He placed his hand on Dippers shoulder.

Dipper shook his head and wiped his eyes. "I...I know she isn't the same person but... I had a twin sister named Mabel, and hearing that name made me get emotional."

Stan narrowed his eyes at the kid. "Mabel! Get down here!" There was a loud groan and a bit of shuffling before she appeared from the door with her hands on her hips. "What?!"  
Dipper looked over to the girl tears staining his face. It was her. He recognized that aura and long brown hair anywhere.

Mabel locked her eyes on the teen. Dipper. It was Dipper. Her brother. "Dipper?... is is that really you?"

Dipper slowly stood up using the cage the pig was kept in as a support. "I...I'm Dipper.... Mabel.... is that really you?"

She nodded bringing her hand to her mouth as a few tears slipped from her eyes. She practical jumped at the other bringing him into a big hug.

Dipper wrapped his arms around his older sister, tears streaming down his cheek. Over the years his sister had grown so tall. The boy whimpered and sobbed as he rested his head on his sisters shoulder. "What... I want to know is… What happened?"

Stan stepped back with a smile saying he would leave the two alone. Mabel didn't let him go instead she buried her face into his shoulder. "I was taken by the slave traders after you left and I escaped with a few others before I met Stan."

Dipper looked at his sister, tears streaming down his cheeks. "But who is Stan, and why are you staying with him? Mabel... I... I thought you abandoned me for so long."

She pulled away to look her brother in the eyes. "I would never leave you! I didn't know where you were, and Stan offered for me to stay here when I have nowhere else to go, as long as I helped out a bit."

Dipper nodded at what his sister said. He knew it was ridiculous to think that his sister had abandoned him. "Mabel... I missed you so much." Dippers tears began to flow out again, the boy sobbed loudly as if he were a child again.

"I missed you too, bro bro." She pulled him into another tight hug, crying into his shoulder.

Dippers tears had ceased after a few minutes. The smaller man had fallen asleep in his sisters embrace. As he breathed a soft whistle like sound could be heard exiting the boys mouth.

Mabel giggled a bit. While she was starting to drift off as well, when she heard the small snores from her brother she was brought back to reality once more. Stan walked back and giving Mabel a kind smile. Oh how he wished he could find his own brother. Though that though was pushed back as he picked up the teen and carried him up to Mabels room where he could sleep comfortably, and no doubt that Mabel would probably be by his side the whole night. Once there and set on the small bed, Mabel thanked the older man and climbed into the bed next to Dipper not letting him go as if he would somehow disappear in the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp this is the last chapter that is roleplay based. After this the story will be completely mine. What do you think will happen after this point? Before you answer here's literally 13 pages (about 8000 words) worth of fluff, relationship development, and a bit of drama. I hope you all enjoy. The next chapter probably won't be out for a couple of weeks.

Dipper slept peacefully through the night before waking up at the crack of dawn as usual. He snuggled into the warmth of his elder sister, not wanting to leave her until he absolutely had to. He listened to the girls breathing and sighed. The elder twin had grown so tall, and so beautifully. Now standing at the height she said that she dreamed of as a little girl. Her slim body accentuated by soft curves. Indeed she had grown into a beautiful woman. On the other hand in comparison to his sister Dipper had stayed short and child like in stature. Standing a good head shorter than the girl who constantly proclaimed herself as the ‘alpha twin’ while they grew up.

It took Mabel a bit to wake up, her brown eyes fluttering open to see Dipper next to her. A wide smile appearing on her face. "It wasn't a dream! You are really here..." She said in a sleepy tone yawning a bit.

Dipper smiled and nodded. He knew he had to go back to the ship eventually but until then he wanted to enjoy his time with his older sister. "Heh....you used to brag about being a millimeter taller than me... now you're a full head taller than me."

She giggled. "Well yeah, I am the alpha twin!" She chirped. "But you look good, you look like you work a lot though." She noticed the bandages that wrapped around his shoulder. "What's that?" She sounded a bit worried, touching the gauze a bit tentatively.

Dipper jumped away, gripping his shoulder in a protective manner. "No don't touch it. I don't want anything to happen to it."

Mabel brought her hand to her chest, she looked a bit concerned and hurt. "Oh, okay."

"I'm sorry Mabel it's just that... I have a special mark healing under this bandage and well... it kind of means a lot to me..." He looked out the window sadly. "I should be getting back to the ship.... but... the crew and I will be here for quite a while so I'll come by every day."

She nodded, but seemed to understand a bit. "Crew? Ship? Dipper are you in the navy?"

Dipper shook his head and smiled sheepishly. "Mabel.. I'm part of a pirate crew... but we're not bad pirates.... at the worst we're just treasure hunters that the navy dislikes."

Mabel knitted her brows in confusion, and then she lit up. "Like the ones in those stories that we use to hear about?! Oh, Dipper!" Then she paused. "But being a pirate is dangerous, Dipper! You could get killed!"

"Mabel, I was bought by the captain. I was scared at first but... they made me feel safe for the first time since you left. They gave me clothes, a bed to sleep on, and a bit of a support system. Other than you the crew is the closest thing I have to a family."

Mabel pulled her brother into a tight hug, tears brimming her eyes once more. "Bro, Dipper, I have missed you so much, and you have to promise to tell me all the adventures you have been on! Plus I want to meet this other family!" She chirped wiping away the tears from her eyes with a smile.

Dipper smiled and nodded. "Come to the dock later. A lot of people are staying at the Inn's, but I can introduce you to my captain."

Mabel smiled wide. "I will! Oh, is he handsome?" She giggled. She hadn't changed much other than looks.

Dipper looked down a slight blush across his face. "He's..... amazing...." Dipper put his hand across his forehead when he realized how hot his face felt.

An all knowing look glanced Mabel's face. She clasped her hands together. "Oh, Dipper! That is absolutely wonderful! I was wondering if there was any romance in your life!"  
Dipper let out a sigh before shaking his head. "Mabel.... he... doesn't know that I like him...." He muttered and bit down on his knuckle. "... look when you visit please don't say anything about it alright?"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, I won't say anything. Besides I have to see if he is good enough for my brother!"

With a quick hug Dipper left the "Hall of Mystery" He had no idea as to when his sister would visit the ship, but he would be happy to announce that he had found her after being separated for so many years. Dipper walked up the plank one of the crew members quickly pointing out the lipstick on his cheek. He blushed and began to immediately wipe it off, making the attempt to assure them that it wasn't what they thought.

Bill was listening to the carpenter as he looked around. He listened to everything his said, but he had no idea what most of it was because the man was insane. Usually he would understand what they would say but this man was speaking a whole other language. Bill turned to see the crew tease Dipper, and when he saw the faint lipstick on his face Bill felt his chest tighten.

"No you don't understand you guys!" One of the crew members laughed loudly at that statement. "Oh sure, you're gone all night, and you come back with a lipstick stain on your cheek." Dipper shook his head and waved his arms. "It's not like that at all, you see last night I-" Another crew member wrapped his arm around Dipper. "You don't need to tell us, actually you do need to tell us one thing. Is she cute?" Dipper began to feel angry. "Oh so it's weird for a guys long lost twin sister to kiss him on the cheek!?"

Bill now turned fully to Dipper. What did he just say? Bill walked up next to a few of the laughing members. The few that actually believed what Dipper said looked at him a bit shocked.

"She... She's coming by later. She insisted on coming to meet you guys.... and she really wants to meet the captain. So don't give her any trouble alright!" With that Dipper quickly made his way to the room in hopes of washing the lipstick from his cheek.

She wants to meet me? Bill thought. Bill followed after the teen when he walked to the washroom. He cut a few glances at the crew as everything died down and they went back to what they were doing.

Dipper let out a groan and began to scrub his face, not even noticing the captain having followed him. "Uggghhh what's with girls and wearing the stickiest lipstick they would find. It's like their version of marking territory or something.

"You could say that." Bill chuckled a bit watching the teen try and scrub the lipstick off. It was a bit amusing to say the least.

Dipper gasped and quickly turned towards his captain. Blushing deeply at the thought of what he might think."Ummm Captain I uhhh..."

Bill smiled at the frazzled teen. The red that dusted over his cheeks made Bill want to pull the other close and never let go. Of course he didn't, instead he remained leaning on the door frame. "Everything alright, lad? Ya seem to have gotten a little peck." Bill moved forward closer to the teen grabbing one of the rags that was nearby and started to help clean the lipstick off of his face.

Dipper glanced to the side, avoiding the man’s gaze. He wanted to tell him he really did. But he was so scared. Scared that the man would reject him. Scared that he would call him disgusting. Scared that he would find a way to remove the mark and kick him off the ship.

Even after the mark was gone from his face, Bill stayed close trying to savor every moment that passed. When he decided that he probably should stop lest he seem like a complete creep, he tossed the rag aside and stood up straight. "There, all gone!"

Dipper looked up at the man then away with a blush. Should he tell him, or should he keep it in and hope this weird feeling goes away. He pondered it in his mind before finally shaking his head. 'If he kicks me off the ship... I can go to my sister at least....' He thought to himself and clenched his fists. "C...Captain... there's something I'd like to tell you..."  
Bill raised his brow in response, though he grew a bit nervous at how the other seemed to be a bit on edge. "What is it, lad? Everything alright?"

Dipper took a few deep breaths before looking at the man and sighing. "I... captain... I...I like you... not the way you would think either." Dipper blushed deeply and closed his eyes tightly. "Captain when I'm around you I feel more open and comfortable, you treat me well even when it seems like nobody else will. My heart pounds wildly when we're near each other and... and..." Dipper hadn't realized that he had started to cry.

Frozen in his spot, Bill looked down at the teen in confusion. He liked him? What? Bill had to think about what the other had said a moment before it all caught up to him. Oh. A large smile formed on Bills face as he looked down at the cabin boy. He chuckled a bit and held his head a moment before he wrapped his arms around the other and picked him up with a small twirl.

Dipper gasped softly at the mans action before looking down at him. Tears still brimming his eyes. "You... you don't think I'm weird.. or disgusting?"

Bill pulled away slightly tossing his hand out. "Pssh, no! Well, I take that back, you are weird, but the best people are! But you are far from disgusting."

"I'm glad you don't think that... but captain... could you please give me your response?" The boy looked up to him with a slight hope that he would feel somewhat the same way.  
Bill smiled and kissed the other on the lips. It was short but it said a lot. "Does that count as an answer?"

Dipper blushed deeply and covered his mouth, nodding quickly at the man. He couldn't believe it. He had been so scared over nothing. "Thank you Captain.... this... this makes me really happy."

"That makes two of us." Bill said with a large grin. He stood up straight and cupped the teens face in his palm.

Dipper sighed happily and nuzzled into the man’s hand. A soft blush still lining his cheeks as he looked up at him. "Captain... I'm so happy I don't know what to do."

Bill hummed a bit. "You don't know what to do? Well we can't have that now can we?!" Bill leaned down pulling him into another kiss. "Perhaps we should eat?"

Dipper kissed him back and smiled, nodding at what the man suggested. "Eating sounds good. What would you like to eat?"

Bill hummed a bit in thought, he remembered how Dipper had gotten flapJacks the day before when his stomach growled. "How about flapjacks?"

Dipper's stomach practically growled at the word and he immediately nodded at the suggestion. After yesterday he wasn't sure if he would ever get enough flapjacks to make himself satisfied again. "Yes! I'd love some flapjacks! How about we go to the tavern. After all, I bet when we're finished my sister will be here for her visit."

Bill smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a plan." The blond walked to the exit and started to the tavern with Dipper.

Dipper Pines walked next to the captain. His heart racing as he wondered what would happen in his life yet. Finding his sister, having the one he loved returning his feelings. It seemed that coming to Gravity Port was quite possibly the best thing too ever happen to him.

When they reached the tavern it was the same as the day before. Uneasy glances made their way to Bill, making the captain stand just a bit taller. Leading Dipper to an empty table with two chairs he sat down with a smile deciding to ignore the glances on him.

Lazy Susan saw the two and smiled before quickly walking up to them. "Well I'm sure glad to see you back here again hon. Let me guess, you would like another plate of flapjacks?" Dipper gave a sheepish smile and quickly nodded, it was as if the woman could read his mind.

Bill smiled at the woman as she took Dippers order. "I would like the same, please." Bill said with a smile. He wasn't one to eat very many sweet things, but on the occasion he would indulge himself.

Dipper happily waited for their orders of pancakes, drooling the moment the sweet scent of the grilled sweets permeated his nostrils. He never realized how hungry he was, as well as how happy he was to see the two plates. Susan put one plate in front of his, and the other in front of Bill. Then with a smile set down a small pot of red syrup. "Thought you'd like to try some of our strawberry syrup hon."

Bill raised a brow at the fluffy pancakes in front of him. They look rather good, and the smell of the strawberry syrup was heavenly to his senses. Okay, maybe he did like sweets, he had just never had any that made his mouth water so much.

Dipper smiled as he took the ladle from the pot of syrup and began to pour the sweet liquid all over the fluffy brown cakes in front of him. He stared, giggling and smiling as he thought of ways he could make pancakes even better. Perhaps he could look into those box mixes that Susan had told him about the other day.

Bill watched the teen pour the syrup over the cakes, smiling at the others giggle. When the other was done pouring he grabbed the ladle and mimicked the others previous actions.  
The people around them began to mutter. Why was such a nice kid having breakfast with a man who they were sure would destroy them all with just a snap of their fingers. "Hey captain, I'm just curious... How come we never had these on the ship before?"

Looking up from his meal, swallowing the food that he was chewing on before speaking. "Well, pastries don't really last long on a ship, I suppose it would be possible to have then at first, but that many eggs and milk is harder to keep than you would think. Plus sugar is always expensive." Bill looked out to the distance seeming to think on the reasons why some more.

Dipper nodded a few times, in all honesty these were all good reasons that he couldn't argue against. The boy nodded and shoved the forkful of strawberry soaked pastries into his mouth. "So my sister is really interested in meeting you.... I kind of told her about my little ummm.... you know..."

Bill nodded at the brunet with a smile. "I am kinda interested in meeting her as well." Then an idea popped in his head. "Should we pretend that 'this' never happened? Just to see if she tries anything?"

Dipper had to think for a moment before nodding his head. He loved and trusted his sister, but they had not seen each other in years and he wanted to see how his sister would react

Bill nodded. "Okay, so is there anything I should know before hand?'' Bill took another bite out of his pancakes looking up at Dipper with a smile. Today was a good day.  
Dipper shook his head and clicked his tongue as if he were thinking. "Oh she might be somewhat sensitive to being around other men. You see a lot of the men who would look at   
her when we were kids were more interested in... well let's just say it wasn't anything a kid should be forced into."

Bill nodded a bit. He knew that all to well, but from the sound of it she was doing better now. Taking the last bite of his pancakes, the Captain leaned on the table watching Dipper a bit. "Well, whenever you are ready so am I."

Dipper nodded and ate the last bite of his pancakes. Smiling widely at his captain. So far this had been the best few days of his life, and he was wondering how they could get any better.

Bill placed the payment on the table leaving a bit extra just in case. The captain offered his hand out to the cabin boy, offering to help him up. "So where does she live?"  
Dipper pointed to a sign on the road. "Come see the greatest mysteries of all time!!" The boy grinned and grabbed the man’s hand. "Come on Captain! It's this way!" The boy laughed and began to drag the man down the road, following each of the signs towards the shack in the middle of the forest.

Bill chuckled following him closely, his hand never leaving the others. While he wasn't really accustomed to forest he did like the smell of pine. It was a nice smell, nothing compared to the salty ocean air, but it was nice. He watched the cabin boys excited features as they rushed off to the place with the "greatest mysteries".

Dipper suddenly stopped at a small shack in the middle of the forest. Gesturing to it with a sort of "Tah-dah" motion. "Come on Captain!" The boy yelled out excitedly as he knocked on the door to the shack.

Bill followed him and waited next to the door. This place looked like a wreck but it had a certain charm to it that he liked. Stan's voice could be heard on the other side of the door   
but it was soon drowned out by a loud crash and a girl shouting sorry before rushing to the door swinging it open with a smile.

Dipper gave a wide smile to his sister before running up and hugging her. "Mabes! I'm so glad you're home!" The boy laughed a bit before standing up straight and gesturing to Bill. "This is my Captain!"

Bill smiled and bowed a bit to the girl. She did look just like her brother, aside from the more womanly aspects, it was clear that they were twins. "Hello, miss, Dipper here had told be a lot about you." She waved him off with a smile. "And he had told me many things about you, Captain." She wiggled her eyebrows at her brother and Bill, nudging the former closer to Bill.

Dipper looked to the side and blushed as his sister nudged him towards the man. Smiling a bit as he got close to the man. He looked around at the shop, snickering a bit at how it became even cheesier since he had been in there. "So Waddles is now the Saber Toothed Were-pig"

Bill had to do a take back. Saber toothed werepig? What even? "Do I want to know?' Bill asked leaning over to Dipper. Peeking into the shop he noticed the absolutely absurd things in there before his gaze fell on Stan. "Ford?" Bill said in near disbelief. This man looked just like his previous crew mate. Just like him, besides the mannerisms.

Stanley drooped his mug of coffee and looked to the man in shock. "What do you know of my brother?" He slowly stood up and grabbed his cane. "Please... I want to know where he is..."

"Brother?" Bill looked a bit confused. Well it was clear that this wasn't Ford or he would have probably kicked him out, and by the sound of it he seemed to not know where he was either. "I don't know where he is." Bill said honestly. Wait why would that man have stayed away from his brother? It’s not like he wasn't able to leave on a ship to find him.  
Stan slowly sat back down with a sigh, grumbling unhappily as he gripped his hand in a tight fist. "Heh... I'm sorry, it's just that when you confused me with Stanford I got excited. We had a fight about 30 years ago, and well.... I just wanted to be able to see him again..."

Bill nodded, preferring not to let anything about his past with the man out. Ford was an ally till he betrayed them saying that he couldn't be apart of the evil crew. Bill was still a bit upset about the betrayal, considering that Ford was one if not his closest friend of the time, at least that's what Ford led him to believe.

Dipper looked to the man in pity and sat down next to him. "I'm certain you'll see each other again one day... Maybe my sister and I will be able to help you with that." The boy smiled at him. "After all, you helped my sister and I."

Bill held his tongue in the moment. He may not have known where Ford was, but he probably could lead him rather close. Then again he would rather not tip off the navy of where   
he was.

Dipper slowly stood up, and left the man alone. It seemed that he needed to have some time to himself. "I don't think Stan is feeling well. Mabel?" He looked to his twin sister with a smile. "Do you think... you could show us around?"

She nodded quietly and motioned them to follower her to the back of the shack. She stopped at the kitchen before smiling wide. "Well, I am sure everything will work out in the end! It did for us, right?"

Dipper nodded at his sister and sighed. He was certain everything would work out for the old man, however he also couldn't help but to worry about him. "Mabel.... I'm worried.... what if his reunion with his brother isn't a very happy one?"

"They're brothers, why wouldn't it be happy?" Mabel added, though her face showed the same worry as her brother. Bill stayed a bit to the side not really wanting to get involved.

"Well ummm..." Dipper scratched the back of his head, trying to think of the best way to explain it to his sister. "Well for us... being separated was kind of forced.... what if it wasn't like that for Stanley and Stanford... what if, Stanford chose to leave?"

"He didn't," Bill said quietly. He really shouldn't have been getting into this, but that was a bit late now. "Ford got into the wrong crowd and had to leave."

Dipper and Mabel looked to the man in shock. "How... how do you know captain?" The boy moved closer to the man with a look of curiosity in his eyes. How did he know this?

"Ford was... Ford was the navigator a few years ago, before you have joined the crew. When we picked him up he was on another pirate ship, The Order. He had made some bad deals before and it led him to that."

Dipper frowned, why did Bill keep this hidden from Stanford. "Bill.... why didn't you tell Stan? He's wanting to see his brother again, and you're keeping such a big piece of information a secret?"

Bill was silent for a moment shaking his head. When he finally decided to speak it was low and quite. "Because that bastard betrayed me, betrayed everyone."

Dipper tried his best to understand, and even though it was hard he didn't know who to sympathize more with. Stan, who had been patiently awaiting the return of his long lost brother. Or Bill, who had to keep a secret due to betrayal. He sighed softly and walked up to the captain. "Let's go back to the ship for now. Thank you for having us Mabel, tell Stan that we thanked him too. If you want to come by, just climb up the gang plank, our ship is hard to miss."

Bill nodded as Mabel hugged her brother and told him her goodbyes. Bill led the way to the exit turning to wait on Dipper a bit but didn't push him since he was saying goodbye to his sister.

As they left the house and headed down the winding road, Dipper looked over to Bill and smiled. "You know, we should really tell him soon. I mean, I know that Stanford betrayed you, however I think that Stanley deserves some form of closure. After all, searching for your long lost twin is exhausting... I know."

Bill pursed his lips and nodded. Dipper was right, but Bill knew that the Ford Stan knew wasn't the same man. Though closer would probably help Stan if anything else.  
Dipper sighed happily as they reached the brick paved streets of the small town before looking back to the man with a smile. "So Bill, the day is still young. Is there anything you would like to do today?"

Bill smiled and looked back at Dipper. "I think we should get to know one another better, after all, we only know so much."

Dipper quickly nodded at that suggestion before clicking his tongue and spotting an inn. "Captain, in there!" The boy smiled and grabbed the mans arm as he excitedly pulled him towards the building. "If we stay in an Inn we can talk and relax as much as we want!"

Bill chuckled a bit at his enthusiasm but let him take him where ever it was he wanted to go. Once inside Bill dug out to coins and tossed them to the innkeeper who told them where they could stay.

Dipper smiled at the man as they walked towards their room. It was a small room, a couple of chairs with a book shelf in the corner, a dresser, lamp, and one large bed. The brunette couldn't help but to blush at the bed. He wasn't sure if it was the size of the bed, or the fact that he, if his captain allowed it of course, would have to sleep so close to the man. "Ummm... let's sit down and talk for a bit." He smiled and walked over to the chairs and sat down in one.

Bill did the same, sitting down in front of Dipper. He leaned back into the chair watching Dipper with a smile. He really was cute. "So, how about we make it a game? I ask one question, you answer, then ask me one, so on and so forth?"

Dipper nodded, making it a game could make this a lot of fun. After all, it would also make it easier to talk to one another. He hummed, going through his mind for a few minutes before smiling at the thought of a question. "Okay, so what's your favorite meal?" He would get into more personal questions later, for now he just wanted to know a couple of facts about the man.

Bill thought about it a moment before answering. "I would have to say couscous with lamb and mint tea." He chuckled a bit at the thought and the memory that that meal brought to mind. "Okay, so you, what is your favorite past time?"

"My favorite pass time.... ummm well I like to read. I was the only person at the slave trade who knew how so people, including adults would ask me to read to them...." Dipper smiled as he looked up to the man, knowing his favorite meal made him feel at ease. "Okay what is your favorite holiday?"

Bill took note that he liked to read, maybe he could get him a book or something as a gift? "The celebration of the throne. It was the only time I could actually participate, since there were fireworks and everyone got to be apart of the festivities. What is one place you want to visit?"

"One place....." The boy began to think, he had never given it much thought. "I think I'd like to go to Italy, all the delicious foods and the culture... I think it would be a lot of fun."  
He bit on his lip for a moment, thinking of another question. "What's your favorite animal?"

Bill smiled and tapped his chin. "Dolphins. They are never alone and they are beautiful creatures. What’s your worst fear?"

"Ummm well..." Dipper swallowed a bit as he tried to muster up the courage to speak. . "Sometimes I'm scared that this is just a dream.... and that I'll wake up back in the slave trade... or worse... bent over for some pervert......." He paused, only know noticing how badly he was shaking. He wanted to ask the man a question, but answering that had left his mind a total blank. "What.... what is your worst fear?

Bill pursed his lips at his answer, but understood. In ways, he had a similar fear, but he had long gotten over that. "Mine? I would say my worst fear is finding out that there is a god. Though I am not sure that a fear per-say, but I definitely don't want there to be."

Dipper was surprised, he always thought that Bill was a man with no fear. "Ummm... Bill...." His face was laced with a blush as he looked over to the side. "How long have you liked me?"

Bill smirked leaning over to Dipper. "Ah, breaking the rules are we?" Shaking his head with a small chuckle. "That's hard to say, but I have for awhile."

Dipper's pink face instantly turned red as he looked to the man in shock. What did this handsome pirate captain see in such a plain cabin boy such as himself? He took a few deep breaths as he tried to calm down his quickly beating heart

Bill leaned closer bringing his hand up to Dippers cheek caressing him and admiring the pink dust that fanned over his face. "Are you okay?"

Dipper nodded and took a deep breath, fanning himself a bit. He knew that he shouldn't have asked such an embarrassing question, but he was just so curious. "I'm fine Captain..."

Bill chuckled bringing his hand back down to his lap. "Well I guess if you are just fine..." Bill hummed out in an amused tone.

Dipper couldn't help but to pout. He was actually enjoying the feeling of the mans hand against his cheek. But it wasn't like he could simply say he wasn't really fine. He sat on the bed, fidgeting somewhat as the room grew silent. Dipper wasn't sure what to do anymore as it seemed that neither of them were asking any more questions.

Bill stood up and shrugged off his coat placing it on the chair he was sitting in before moving to sit next to Dipper.

Dipper scooted over to give the man a good amount of space, while still being able to be nice and close to him. He couldn't help but to smile. He was alone with the captain. They were alone in a place where they wouldn't be bothered.

Bill raised a brow as the brunette scooted away. Pursing his lips he decided not to think into it to much as he slipped off his boots and laid back staring up at Dipper.

Dipper looked back to the man and noticed how he was getting comfortable. 'Perhaps...I can sit closer to him?' The boy thought to himself as he scooted closer and closer to the man. Until their legs were practically touching one another's.

Bill didn't mind, in fact he wanted him closer. Brushing his leg up against the brunettes ever so slightly. He also didn't want to scare him away.  
Bill slowly moved his arm around the brunette, his movements a bit unsure, but after a moment he relaxed letting himself live in the peace. This was nice. It was simple, but nice. Bill rarely got to have moments like this, hell he almost never had any moments like this. Just sitting in the company of another.

Dipper smiled and sighed happily, also enjoying the company of the other man. How long would it be before they had another chance to spend time together like this? Where they wouldn't have to worry about potential attacks to the ship, or even a crew member walking in on them. Dipper turned his head, effectively nuzzling closer to the man with a contented sigh. He wanted to make the most of this time. Whether they only had as little as a few minutes, or as long as a few days. He knew that his best option would be to make the best of his time with the man. And what better way than to simply be close to him.

Bill subconsciously moved closer to him when he nuzzled him. He let his eye slip closed. He didn't want to sleep, rather wanted to drag out this moment as long as time would allow, but of in the midst of his relaxation he found himself falling into the darkness of sleep.

Dipper hugged the man tightly, the warmth and comfort coming from his captain made the boy sigh happily before he let his eyes slip closed. Mumbling something along the lines of an "I love you captain." Before he too was dragged into the calming darkness that sleep brought to him.

The captain found himself waking up sometime in the night, his arms wrapped around the male next to him. They were cuddling and Bill couldn't help but smile at the warmth. His golden eye looked around the room, him staying still trying not to disturb the sleeping Dipper.

Dipper breathed slowly, as he snuggled even more against the man. It was strange, it felt as if he was exactly where he belonged at the moment. In the lap of his captain, where he felt safe and secure. "Captain...." The brunette sighed happily in his sleep before giving the mans neck a light kiss.

Smiling, Bill gently rubbed Dippers back as he slept. The night was quiet, and all he could hear was the soft sounds of Dippers breathing and his own with the distant waves crashing in the background.

Suddenly a loud boom shook the entire room, Dipper letting out a whine and hugging the man tightly. Something was going on near the docks. "Captain!?" Dipper cried out as he was awoken by the sound of the explosion, looking out the window in terror. What could have caused something like that? The boy looked up to the man with a look that screamed the very essence of worry and terror.

Bill was violently dragged out of his peacefulness he when straight for his boots slipping them on and grabbing his sword. Running up to the window next to Dipper trying to see what was going on. Not being able to see anything from here he stepped to the door.

Dipper followed the man, the look of fear and concern still etched onto his face. What could have caused that explosion? His heart raced at that question as he wanted to know the answer. He followed the captain towards the dock, where the sight he beheld was enough to make even the strongest soldiers weep in terror.  
Bill made sure Dipper stayed close as they rushed to the dock. If anything happened to his ship he would destroy everyone on the island. Probably not literally but there would definitely be bloodshed.

Dipper whimpered as he hugged the man tightly, trying his best not to cry as he saw the ship partially up in flames. A group of marines running onto the boat and searching it for something... or someone. "Captain, I think they want you.. what should we do?"

Fuck! This was bad. Very very bad. Grabbing Dippers arm he started to run through the streets. If his crew was smart they would regroup later. Right now they needed to get out of here as quickly as possible lest the gallows be their next stop.

Dipper was scared, terrified even. What would happen if they were caught. His heart began to pound wildly as he looked around. "Captain! Let's head to the mystery shack. It's out of the way so we can hide out there for the night at least."

Bill nodded and headed in that direction trying to avoid any eyes that might give way to where they were headed.

Dipper looked around in fear, then let out a sigh of relief at the sight of the shack. He pulled away from the captain for a moment before running up and knocking on the door. 

"Mabel!?" Another series of knocks came "Stanley!?"

Mabel came rushing down to the door Stanley not far behind holding it open. The girl hugged her brother tightly. "What was that noise?"

"The ship! The ship was attacked!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Before I start this story is technically co-written. Basically this was originally an RP from a few years back that was dropped due to my partner's account being deleted. However as I read through this rp I remembered how much fun it was and decided to continue it. I've divided the story so far into a total of 10 chapters and I hope that everyone enjoys it and my continuation from that point.


End file.
